


Backseat Driving

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Impala, M/M, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a drive and end up watching the stars, but it's a little cold out, so Dean suggests they get warm.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 65





	Backseat Driving

Dean shifted on top of the Impala’s hood, pressing his body closer to Cas’. The sky moved above them, shifting in grays and dark blues as the day turned to night, stars slowly but surely blinking into existence. A cool breeze washed over them and Dean shivered slightly, causing Cas to look over at him.

“Are you cold?” he asked. 

Dean shrugged. “I mean, I could be warmer.” Instantly, Cas began to shrug out of his trench coat, but Dean put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. “I think there are better things we can do to stay warm.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at him, a light glowing in his eyes. “Are there?” 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips. When they pulled apart, Dean pushed himself from the hood of the car, extending his hand for Cas to join him. 

Once Cas was on the ground, their lips met again and Dean worked them towards the backdoor of the Impala, reaching for it around Cas’ waist. Dean climbed in first and then Cas crawled on top of him, his tie brushing against Dean’s chest as he connected their lips again. 

Dean’s fingers reached for the buttons of Cas’ shirt and Cas sat back so that they could both get rid of their offending articles of clothing. Cas’ deft fingers pulled Dean’s pants down to his ankles and Dean kicked them the rest of the way off, gaze never leaving the blue of Cas’ eyes. 

Cas brought them together for another kiss, this time allowing their bodies to press flush together. Dean moaned into the kiss as Cas’ hard cock slipped into line with his own. He bucked up into the feeling, chasing friction as Cas grinded down on him, sliding their bodies together. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed as Cas placed a cold hand between them to grip their aching cocks in his fist. 

“My apologies,” Cas replied, his voice deep and husky.

“Fucking move already,” Dean grunted in response as his hips moved upwards into Cas’ loose fingers. 

“So needy,” Cas grinned as he dipped his head to suck at Dean’s neck, teeth biting playfully at his skin. Cas’ hand slowly began to move, dragging out long strokes as he moved with practiced precision. Dean whined at the sensation, a warm beginning to build in his gut. 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed when Cas’ thumb brushed over the sensitive skin at the tip of his dick, smearing pre-come along his shaft. 

Cas’ free hand came up to Dean’s shoulder, falling over the faded scar of a handprint. “I remember putting this here.” 

“Yeah?” Dean gasped into the chilled air, breaths coming fast as Cas worked them in short thrusts. 

“Yes,” Cas replied as his hand slowed and he began to kiss down Dean’s chest. “It was so the other angels would know you were mine.” 

Dean shuddered at the implication in his words but he hardly had time to fully process their meaning before Cas was mouthing at his leaking cock and a warm tongue darted out to lick a stripe up his shaft. Cas barely gave Dean a second to prepare himself before he was swallowing him down. 

Dean’s hips bucked up into Cas’ mouth and Cas hollowed his cheeks, his throat clenching around Dean’s length. Dean’s hands sought Cas’ hair, his fingers tightening in the black strands as Cas began to bob up and down. 

“Shit Cas,” Dean gasped. “Your fucking tongue… ‘s fuckin’ magic.” 

Dean could feel Cas grin around him as he continued to suck him. The coiled pressure in his gut was almost unbearable now, and he knew he was close.

“Cas,” he huffed out in a warning, but Cas paid him no mind, even as Dean’s hips lifted from the seat, the tip of his dick jutting against the roof of Cas’ mouth and spilling his release down the angel’s throat. 

Cas worked him through it until Dean was trembling from the aftershocks and then he pulled off him and Dean let out a shuddering breath. 

“Holy fuck, Cas.” Cas shot him a cheeky grin and Dean sat up, his eyes fixed on Cas’ own erection. “I can help you with that.” 

Cas looked down at himself and shrugged. “You don’t need to.” 

Dean shifted onto his knees and pushed Cas backwards. “I want to.” 

Cas blinked at him through dark eyelashes and Dean bent to take Cas in his mouth. Cas gasped at the sensation and Dean chuckled around Cas’ cock as he let his throat open up so he could take more of the angel. 

Once he’d swallowed down his gag reflex, he began to move. The moan that escaped Cas’ mouth was so deep and throaty that Dean’s spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch between his legs, but Dean didn’t pay it any mind, he just focused on flattening and curling his tongue against Cas’ length, licking up every bead of pre-come that pearled from his tip. 

Dean could tell Cas was close, and with one last swipe of his tongue, Cas’ hips shifted upwards and he came down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed every drop and then pulled off Cas with a pop. Cas was breathing heavily and Dean collapsed on top of him, placing a kiss on his lips before resting his head against Cas’ chest. 

Cas’ arms wrapped around him and Dean felt him reach towards the floor for something, seconds later the unmistakable fabric of Cas’ trench coat brushed across his bare back as Cas pulled it tightly around them like a makeshift blanket.

Dean sighed and looked up at Cas, taking in the sight of the rumpled angel. “Thanks for coming for a drive with me,” he said after a moment.

“If this is how all your drives end up, then I’d like to accompany you more often,” Cas replied. 

“That can be arranged,” Dean replied with a soft chuckle.

“We should probably get back to the bunker soon,” Cas said into Dean’s hair. 

Dean huffed a sigh and curled himself tighter around Cas. “Sam can miss us for a little while longer.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Cas replied. 

Dean was hardly listening to Cas’ words, his body was tingling with warmth and the guard he always had up around everyone started to slip and his eyes fluttered shut, his exhausted body finally feeling safe enough to let him rest. When Cas pressed a kiss into his hair, Dean barely felt it, consciousness was too far away to reach and his body sagged into sleep, safely tucked in his angel's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
